


Champion

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanish GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Valtteri catches up with his wife Emilia after the race.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I love Valtteri and Emilia, hence this fic.

Valtteri closed the door to his driver’s room and thumped back against it, closing his eyes. Good points for the team and a good race for himself. However, P2 after the disappointment of Baku wasn’t quite the win he wanted.

He’d just finished the required media, and compulsory team photo but instead of going to celebrate, he’d snuck off for a few moments alone to clear his head. He knew the win would come but he was performing at a whole new level this season, and sometimes it was exhausting.

“You’re deep in thought.”

At the sound of the voice, Valtteri opened his eyes but seemed to ease slightly when he saw his wife sitting on his bed, smiling softly at him.

“Not deep in thought, just taking a moment.” He replied, moving over to his dresser to remove his jacket.

Emilia smiled and gently stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and gently nuzzled her head against his. “I’m proud of you. You drove fantastically today.” She whispered.

“I know, I’m proud of my drive and I’m glad you were here to see it.” He replied, turning around to face her.

The blonde smiled and gently touched his cheek, looking into his eyes. “Your still not a fan of Lewis hugging you are you.” She said with a giggle.

He groaned. “I tried a handshake and still he insists on cuddling.” He replied, laughing slightly. Emilia knew how much her husband disliked physical contact.

“Well you like my cuddles so I’m honoured.” She winked.

A smile grew on Valtteri’s face. “You’re my wife. If I didn’t like your cuddles I think we’d have a problem.”

“Oh, we would.” Emilia grinned, her eyes playful.

Smiling, Valtteri leaned up slightly to meet her lips, drawing her into a loving kiss. He was grateful she’d attended this week, not only for the support but for the time they got as a couple too.

Emilia pulled back with a smile, catching the devilish glint in her husband’s eye. “Now?” She asked him, holding on to him.

He nodded and gently kissed her again, leading her over to his bed, enjoying the moment.

*

Afterwards, they lay snuggled together under a blanket. Emilia had her head on Valtteri’s chest and felt very content there. “You’re my champion, you know that?” She whispered, tracing shapes on his chest.

“I know. You’re my champion too.” He said with a smile, leaning over to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I suppose we should get up and go join the celebrations.”

Valtteri nodded but then gave her a smile. “I love my team, but if I could just celebrate with you I would.”

“I know Val.” She nodded, feeling rather touched.


End file.
